Yugioh : Quá khứ - Hiện tại và Tương lai
by laplanhbc
Summary: Họ chỉ là thanh thiếu niên bình thường, không tin vào thần thoại nhưng từ khi gặp được người ấy, cuộc đời họ đã thay đổi. Quá khứ, hiện tại và tương lai của họ sẽ ra sao? Mời các bạn đón đọc câu chuyện mới của Chít Shipping : Tendershipping, Puzzleshipping, Puppyshipping, Bronzeshipping


Sau khi trận đấu linh hồn kết thúc. Pharaoh Atem đã trở về thế giới bên kia, các bảo vật ngàn năm đã biến mất.

Cậu thanh niên nhỏ nhắn Yugi, cảm thấy rất buồn khi thiếu vắng đi nửa kia của mình. Bạn bè của cậu cũng vậy.

Sau đó, mọi việc lại như cũ, ai cũng có ước mơ riêng của mình, Yugi cũng có, ước mơ dường như đơn giản nhưng khó mà thực hiện được, đó là được trong vòng tay của Yami của cậu, Atem.

Nhiều năm trôi qua,

Yugi Muto giờ đây đã gần 21 tuổi, cậu đã trưởng thành lên rất nhiều, mắt cậu không còn trẻ con như trước, nó đã sắc nét hơn, không còn Yugi vui tươi như trước mà thấm buồn của sự lạnh lẽo, cô độc. Yugi đã cao hơn trước, chỉ một chút thôi. Tuy nhiên, nhìn bề ngoài cậu vẫn như trẻ vị thành niên.

Yugi giờ cũng là sinh viên năm 2 của trường đại học trong Domino.

\- Yugi-kun, có chuyện gì vậy? - Jonouchi hỏi.

\- Không có gì, chỉ là đã gần 5 năm kể từ đó - Yugi nói.

\- Yugi-kun, đừng buồn, Atem chắc hẳn cũng không muốn cậu sống như thế này. Xin cậu, hãy trở về làm Yugi cũ của bọn tớ - Jonouchi an ủi.

\- Không, không thể quay lại trước kia, Yugi cũ đã đi theo Atem, giờ đây Yugi Muto này, mới hoàn toàn, không dễ bắt nạt đâu - Yugi khoái trí cười khanh khách.

\- Sau vụ việc đó, không chỉ mỗi cậu thay đổi đâu, Yugi. Bakura cũng vậy, kể từ khi Yami Bakura, cậu ấy ngày càng xa cách chúng ta. Thật không thể hiểu được mối quan hệ giữa Hikari và Yami

\- Bakura-kun chắc cũng nhớ Bakura-san. Cả Marik-kun cũng vậy. Jonouchi-kun, khi nào cậu tìm được nửa đặc biệt của riêng cậu thì cậu sẽ hiểu mối liên kết thực sự mãnh mẽ tới nhường nào.

\- Hi vọng là vậy. Nhưng thực sự đau lòng khi thấy các cậu như vậy.

...

Ở căn hộ của Ryou Bakura,

Ryou đang viết báo cáo, thì một giọng nói thì thầm nghe có vẻ tối tăm, làm cậu hết sức ngạc nhiên vì điều đó là không thể. Zork đã bị hủy diệt, đã tan biết thì làm sao linh hồn tà ác trốn trong vòng tròn trí tuệ ngàn năm còn sống sót được?

\- Yadonushi ngốc, bóng tối không biến mất, ánh sáng cần bóng tối và ngược lại. Dù gì đi nữa, chúng ta sẽ không dời xa mãi mãi

\- Nói dối, Zork...

\- Câm miệng, gọi ta là Bakura, Zork chỉ là một con quỷ và ta không phải là hắn - Bakura ngắt lời cậu thanh niên trẻ với giọng điệu giận dữ

Kể từ khi Bakura biến mất trong một khoảng thời gian dài, Ryou đã học được cách tự vệ, cậu gạt tay Yami của cậu ra. Và suốt 5 năm qua, cảm xúc của Ryou rất bất thường, không kiềm chế được , Ryou hét lên, đôi mắt cậu trở lên đỏ lừ, không giống như màu sắc mọi khi

\- 5 năm, 5 năm đã trôi qua kể từ đó. Mọi phép thuật cổ đã biến mất, không còn Pharaoh để trả thù. Vậy tại sao, tại sao lại quay lại?

\- Cái gì? Không thể nào, 5 năm? Nhưng Ryou cậu nhìn không khác trước. Hikari, năm nay bao nhiêu tuổi? - Bakura ngạc nhiên hỏi?

\- Um...20 tuổi - Ryou cũng ngạc nhiên vì lần đầu tiên Bakura gọi cậu bằng tên.

\- Không có gì...- Bakura lẩm bẩm suy nghĩ

\- Đừng dối trá nữa, Tomb Robber

Bakura hết sức ngạc nhiên, Ryou ngọt ngào, vô tội sẽ không hành động thiếu lịch sự như vậy, gọi cậu là tên trộm, điều đó là không thể. Bakura không biết làm gì khác ngoài đứng nhìn Hikari giận dữ hoặc nguyền rủa thời gian đã thay đổi Ryou.

...

Tại Ai Cập,

Marik đã chuyển tới Nhật Bản sau trận chiến linh hồn, nhưng bây giờ ở Nhật đang nghỉ đông, cậu thanh nhiên 20 tuổi trở về Ai Cập, quê hương của cậu. Đột nhiên, Marik cảm thấy bất an.

\- Hikari, xin chào - Yami Marik bước ra từ trong bóng tối.

\- Ngươi? Làm sao, có thể? - Marik mở to mắt trong sự ngạc nhiên.

\- Hikari-sama, đừng làm ta buồn cười, ta biết cậu nhớ ta. Cái cảm giác trở thành Pharaoh Ai Cập, không phải tuyệt hay sao? Nhưng giờ đây trở nên vô vị, quyền lực nhân loại là yếu đuối, bọn chúng chỉ là nô lệ của chúng ta mà thôi...Hahahahha...

\- Không phải, tuy nhân loại chúng ta có vẻ không có phép thuật nhưng...

\- Marik yêu quý, cậu không phải là nhân loại, cậu chưa bao giờ là nhân loại. Hãy ra nhập với ta, Hikari-sama. Nhân tiện, gọi ta là Malik - Không để Marik nói hết câu, Malik ngắt lời.

\- Không...Tôi không tin - Marik hét lên

\- Tin hay không tin, nó vẫn là sự thật. Hikari-sama, hãy chấp nhận nó - Nói xong, Malik liền tới ôm lấy Hikari của mình, mặc cho sự ngạc nhiên của Marik

...

Yugi Muto chạy nhanh đi, cậu băng qua đường mà không để ý xe cộ. Khi chú ý lại thì đã quá muộn rồi, chiếc xe lao với tốc độ nhanh, Yugi biết mình sẽ không tránh kịp, cậu nhắm mắt lại, khóc và tự nhủ

 _"Yami, chúng ta sẽ gặp nhau ở thế giới bên kia, tớ rất nhớ cậu, nửa kia của tớ"_

Nhưng chiếc xe không bao giờ đến, dường như có một loại phép thuật nào đó đã dừng thời gian lại, Yugi mở mắt ra trong sự ngạc nhiên

\- Yami? Aibou? - Yugi thì thầm

\- Yugi, đừng sợ đã có tớ ở đây, tớ hứa rằng sẽ không rời đi một mình nữa, xin lỗi Hikari nhỏ - Atem ồm chầm lấy Yugi, thì thầm nói.

\- Aibou, sao cậu lại quay lại, cậu không phải là?

\- Yugi, ở thế giới bên kia không đem lại cho tớ hạnh phúc, mà chỉ có cậu thôi, Yugi nhỏ - Atem động viên nói.

\- Yami, tớ không nhỏ, tớ đã 20 và sẽ 21 trong vài tháng nữa

\- Không Yugi, dù cậu có bao nhiêu đi chăng nữa, cậu mãi mãi là Yugi nhỏ, Hikari nhỏ và Aibou nhỏ của tớ.

\- Mơ sao ? Nếu là giấc mơ tớ nguyện mãi mãi không tỉnh lại- Yugi thổn thức nói.

\- Không Yugi, đây là sự thật, tớ xin lỗi đã để cậu đợi 5 năm, tớ xin lỗi.

\- Không sao, Yami, cậu có thể kể cho tớ mọi chuyện xảy ra trong 5 năm qua khi cậu ở thế giới đó - Yugi hỏi

\- Tất nhiên là được, nhưng không phải bây giờ, cậu cần nghỉ ngơi, Yugi - Atem hóa phép khiến cho Yugi ngủ, một giấc ngủ bình yên, không còn ác mộng.

Còn nữa,

Chắc hẳn các bạn thắc mắc chuyện gì đang sảy ra, tại sao các Yami lại quay trở lại. Ở tập sau mình sẽ tiết lộ, hãy đón xem nhé


End file.
